Archie and Lilias
by Elyzia
Summary: Archibald Craven is a bitter and lonely young man until he finds love in the most unexpected place. This is Archie's story, and chronicles his love - and loss - of Lilias.
1. Chapter 1

Archie's story

Chapter 1

The young man stared out of his window at the countryside, shrouded by pouring rain. Tomorrow marked the passing into his 26th year, yet he felt nothing to be happy about. How fitting the weather is, he thought to himself. It was as though the very elements were joining him in his sorrow.

Archibald Craven was an unusual young man. Stricken from an early age with an incurable condition which had left him permenantly hunched over and in great pain, he was hardly a typical example of the gentry. Indeed, when most young men were enjoying their youth, he was confined to his bed, and later, to his home – Misselthwaite manor, a sprawling brick mansion located in the middle of the desolate Yorkshire moors.

What Archie lacked in physical strength, he made up for in intellectual ability. He had an amazing mind and spent hours pouring over books in his Father's library. It was there, during his sickly childhood that he would be able to dream of far-off lands and mentally transport himself to another time and place where he could live out his life as a philosopher, or a magician, or any number of men with great power and strength.

Archibald Craven was not a strong man, that much was true, however, he was what could be called a very 'beautiful' man. He had long dark hair, which fell in unruly waves down to his shoulders, and his eyes were a deep, piercing blue. His skin was smooth, and, due to his indoor confinement, as pale as ivory and he spoke with a quiet, even tone, much like the wind whispering over the moor. He was tall, and in spite of his crooked back, he moved gracefully. His hands were also pale and slender, his nails long and perfectly manicured. He went unaware of the many admiring, yet pitying looks that went his way from young women (and those not so young) upon seeing his beauty, and then his obvious deformity. Because of this, Archie had never had a beau, and had convinced himself that no woman would ever want to get to know him, beyond purely intellectual pursuits. He wondered about his future, and envisioned himself slowly rotting away in the old Mansion, kept behind closed doors, never knowing any of the pleasures that other young men seemed to take for granted. He remembered the recent wedding of his cousin, Dr Craven, to his wife Elanor. They had taken residence in the nearby village soon after, and his cousin had assured him that life had never been better since he had taken a wife. Archie was sure there would soon be children on the way for the pair, and tried to imagine himself fathering a child. The laughter of children, he had been assured, was enough to brighten up the most desolate of days. He had never known the laughter of children, having been kept confined to his own bed for most of his childhood, and when there were other children around, they had been deemed a bad influence, and would be detrimental to his health and so had been kept away. He had spent his childhood alone, for the most part, seeing only a few select servants here and there, and of course, his nurse. His own Father had stayed away, seemingly ashamed of his own son, and his Mother had died soon after he was born, due to complications arising from his birth. He often wondered if his Father blamed him for her death and if this was the reason behind his long absences. Archie was certain that he would remain a bachelor forever, and wondered bitterly, what woman would ever want him?

A week after his 26th Birthday, Archie was sitting in his study, with the curtains drawn in his typical fashion, which had the effect of blocking out the light from outside and making the room seem dingy and mysterious. It did not matter that the day was warm and the sun shining brightly. Archie felt the most comfortable when he was surrounding himself in his books and his daydreams. It gave him a means of forgetting the difference between himself and his peers – how other young men would be outside, racing around on horseback, strolling under the shade of the trees and courting pretty young women.

A way of forgetting was of not seeing, which is exactly what Archie did. He pulled the curtains, blocking out the light and warmth from outside and bent over his books. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door, which caused the young man to sit bold upright. He had been lost in a reverie of thought – this time of the deeds of King Arthur, and the Knights of the round table, and he felt himself rudely interrupted.

'Come in', he barked, rather annoyed at being interrupted. He pushed his hair back and leaned back on his chair, as far as his aching back would allow him. He winced a little as he did so, and made a mental note to send John to the village to purchase more Laudanum.

'Master Craven', a voice called, from the other end of the room, and Archie noticed the familiar figure of Mrs Medlock enter. She was a thin, rather stern looking woman, whose brown hair was beginning to be streaked with grey. Around her narrow waist she carried a ring of keys, which she wore with pride. Archie had no doubt that she was extremely strict to all the other staff at Misselthwaite, yet he didn't feel as though it was his place to interfere with their dealings. She had a busy household to run, and did so with efficiency and ease.

'Yes, Medlock?', he quieried, still somewhat annoyed at being disturbed.

'I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the day Master Craven, it's just that this letter arrived only twenty minutes ago Sir. Its from your cousin, Dr Craven. He said it was urgent.'

Archie took the letter from the woman's outstretched arm and looked up to see her exiting the room. He felt puzzled. Why would his cousin write to him so urgently? hadn't he just got married two weeks ago? surely he had better things to do than making contact with a sickly, invalid cousin. Archie turned the letter over and noticed Dr Craven's seal, then shrugging, opened the letter. He read the contents through once, and then once again, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

_My Dear Cousin_, Dr Craven had written.

_I trust that you are in good health for this time of year, I see spring has come early and we have already experienced a bout of good weather. I hope you are managing to enjoy it more than you have done in previous years, and have not been confined indoors too much. Remember Archie, if I ever happen to visit you, and find you holed up in that Library of yours with your blinds drawn I will have to drag you outdoors by your long mane, if need be._

Archie had to smile at this, thinking of his good-natured cousin's sense of humour.

_Seriously Archie, I have a surprise for you. I know you don't like surprises, but I intend to surprise you nonetheless. I would like you to accompany Eleanor and myself to London this season. I will not say why at this point, other than to say I think you will be pleasantly surprised. We intend to leave two days hence, travelling by private coach. I would be honoured to have your companionship, Cousin, and as your physician, I can advise you that exposure to the warmer weather that London provides can only be beneficial to your health. Please reply post-haste and let me know your answer. In the mean time, do try to leave that Library once in a while!_

_Your cousin, _

_William Craven._

Archie's thoughts whirled around his mind in a tumult. Why London? and what kind of surprise would it be? As much as he hated surprises, he felt a desire to know what William had in store for him. He looked around his Library, at all the familiar books illuminated by the burning lamps. All the familiar and comforting sights, the books which were old friends that had kept him company throughout his youth. The Library that had been his sanctuary, and had kept him away from the prying, often ridiculing (and worse still), pitying looks of the public. Could he leave his security behind and expose himself to the crowds of London? Yes, he decided, he could. Besides, he mused, if it really is so bad, I can leave and come back to Misselthwaite. And what harm will it do to see what William has in store for me? Its not as though I have much to fill my days with here. Picking up a pen, and selecting a sheet of paper, Archibald Craven began to compose his reply.

* * *

**Well, this is my first fic about Archie Craven, so please let me know your thoughts on it. I felt as though Archie had a story that would be worthy of telling, and was inspired to write about how he met Lilias, Colin's Mother. I wanted to portray Archie as a bitter and lonely man, but with a beautiful soul, which we will see more of, as this story develops (fingers crossed!). As always, reviews and criticism are always welcome, so please don't hesitate. I hope you've enjoyed reading the first chapter of this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Archie's story**

**Chapter 2**

Everything was ready for Archie's departure. His clothes were all packed, suits neatly pressed and folded away, a few dozen important books, and a new bottle of Laudanum at his disposal. This being the most essential item in his opinion.

He had begun to use Laudanum as a young man – principally to alleviate the pains he suffered as a result of his condition. However, he had to admit to himself that when he took it now it was not always to alleviate pain – rather he often found himself using it to revel in the mild euphoria it seemed to produce; which allowed him to forget about the dullness and misery of his existence, if only for a short time.

Archie had spent many days in his study pondering over Williams letter, of which he had written a prompt response _'My dear Cousin, I would be delighted to accompany you to London for the season, if only to find out what this so called surprise is...' _Archibald Craven was a naturally curious man and could not stand to be withheld from information for long. He guessed that his cousin was perfectly aware of this, and had probably used it as a means of persuading him to come as one of the party. Still, he mused, the delights of London would no doubt far outweigh the boredom and monotony of his Laudanum fuelled days at Misselthwaite... and if he could learn to ignore the stares and looks of sympathy, then so much the better. Whatever the surprise was, he would be ready for it.

The world is a strange place, people meet all the time and events happen suddenly, without one even being prepared for them. And sometimes, things can happen that can change our lives completely. Archie was a man who preferred to know where he stood in the world, and what the world had in store for him. He did not like being unprepared for the future, and like so many young men, did not just live one day to the next with no apparent concern for the days to come. He planned his life meticulously, and followed a set routine. It was his way of coping with the hand that fate had dealt him, it was his way of functioning in a world that looked to exclude him and ridicule him.

Very rarely did Archie venture into the village, and even more rarely did he visit London, unless it was to take care of urgent business. But he had never visited the city for the object of being part of the season, and interacting with other young people. Due to his childhood, he had an innate fear of people his own age both male, and female. Despite his fear, he had remained fascinated and watched from a distance, always hidden away in the shadows. Now for the first time in his life he would be in the spotlight, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Still, he had agreed to go, and he knew that despite how he felt, he couldn't remain holed up in the manor forever.

* * *

'Well Cousin, how does it feel to be on the way to London?' asked a smiling William, sitting across from him in the carriage that trundled over the rough road leading towards the train station. They were due to depart by train in an hour, and were making the journey in Dr Craven's new carriage – a recent purchase, which not only ferried him around the village during his rounds as a doctor, but was often used on longer trips through the Yorkshire moors – on this occasion, for the trip to the station.

'I think I miss my books already, William,' he teased, using the most pathetic tone he could muster, knowing how his cousin loved to joke 'and wish that you had left me in peace in my library, instead of jostling me about the countryside.'

Eleanor's face broke into a shocked expression and became more so when she looked up at her laughing husband, then it dawned on her that Archie was joking, and she smiled.

'I think you have startled my wife with your strange ways', said William, still laughing. 'She will be thinking that I come from a very unconventional family indeed!'

Archie joined in the laughter, feeling happier than he had felt for a long time. He felt more involved and included than he could remember, and enjoyed being in the company of his rambucuous cousin and his gentle natured wife. Eleanor, he thought, was in a way the polar opposite of his outgoing cousin – quiet when he was loud, gentle in nature where he was harsh and obtrusive in his humour. Yet the two of them seemed to compliment each other perfectly, and Archie knew that his cousin had never been happier now that he was a married man.

Archie did not know much about the trip they were making, apart from the sly pieces of information that William had fed him. Eleanor had obviously been sworn to secrecy, and he did not feel as though he knew her sufficiently well to ask her anything about the trip. He knew that they were to be staying with friends of Eleanor's once they were in London, and would remain there for the duration of the season, providing all things went well. Archie had asked about the family, but had received no information apart from that they were a very well-known family with good connections who would be marvellous hosts. Well, it surely won't be that bad, he thought. It would definatley be a change to spending his summers alone at Misselthwaite, and his cousin and Eleanor were very pleasant company. Archie had taken a draught of Laudanum before he had left Misselthwaite that morning, for his back pains during the trip, he had told himself, and he was feeling the euphoric effects. He watched the green and lush countryside speed past them in a blur of colour, while laughing at his cousin's jokes, wondering what delights London would hold for him. As they drew nearer to the station that was to be a waypoint in Archie's journey he recalled the smile in the eyes of his cousin when William had told him about the 'surprise' and realised that he was nervous, yet excited. He had no way of knowing the importance of the journey he was about to make, that his destiny – which would shape him into the man he was to become, lay at the other end of those long winding train tracks.

* * *

**I finally got around to submitting chapter 2... ** **Please review if you like it, review if you hate it - it all helps me become a better writer - well, I'm trying. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is almost a year old! I started writing it in April last year, and always promised that i would get around to finishing it one day. Well, here it is - not finished as such, but at least on the way to becoming something. I've always been curious about Archie's romance with Lilias, and how it came about - oh, and I'm a sucker for tragic love stories, too. So here is my take on how Archie and Lilias fall in love - I hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 3

The journey into London was relatively uneventful.

Archibald Craven, at the experienced age of 26 years, had visited London many times before. He knew the city well – so he thought. As well as any man could know it having spent a greater part of his life there. Of course, unlike most young men, it was the hospitals of London that he knew best of all.

William and Eleanor had spent the entire trip to London in easy conversation, trying to engage him whenever possible. Archie wished that he could converse with such ease, but he was just not used to other people being around. He was not used to making the effort. At Misselthwaite, for the most part, the only people he saw most days were his manservant, Pitcher, and Mrs Medlock. Conversation did not come easy to him, and he had spent his life as a solitary individual.

He vividly remembered his first trip into London as a child. This was, of course, before he had become ill. Before his back had become crooked. Before he had to endure all the stares, and endless whispered comments.

His Mother and Father had taken him around Hyde Park and the Kensington gardens. How he had loved the park! With it's long walkways and beautifully coloured flowers. He recalled how free he had felt, running far ahead of his parents and governess.

_Perhaps I could visit the park again_, he mused to himself. How he would love to see that symphony of colour again!

His cousin's voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and it was only then that he noticed their train had stopped.

'We're here.' William said gently. 'Come on, Archie, Elaenor. The carriage will be waiting for us.'

* * *

'A photographic convention?!' Archie exclaimed excitedly. 'There is a photographic convention here in London?' 

They were seated rather comfortably in the parlour of William's Father's town house. Hot tea had just been served, and William had just broke the news to Archie – that the Photographic convention of Great Britain was to be held in the St James Hall, in London.

Archie brushed his long hair away from his forehead in an impatient manner. He had long been interested in photography, and the art of capturing an image forever fascinated him. And to think, that there was to be a convention on photography, right here in London! It seemed too wonderful to be true.

William Craven chuckled at his cousin's excitement, his eyes twinkling as he watched his younger cousin practically devour the pamphlet advertising the convention.

'Well, yes Cousin. I found out about it a while ago from a mutual friend, and thought it was only fitting that we attend, seeing everyone knows your passion for photography.'

'Yes, yes,' his cousin said absently, 'I wonder, do you think they will be showing the latest Kodak camera? Apparently it is able to hold 250 exposures! Why, my camera cannot even hold half that amount!'

William Craven glanced towards his young wife, who was sitting opposite the two young men, a bemused expression on her face.

'Well my dear, what say you to attending a photographic convention tomorrow?'

Eleanor's small smile was agreeable.

Archie read on, blissfully unaware that the convention of the following day would propel his life into directions he'd never dreamed.

* * *

As promised by the pamphlet, the convention was host to the most amazing photographic equipment of the modern age. 

Archie found himself marvelling at Cameras that could hold multiple exposures, and staring in amazement at the 'motion picture cameras' which had been developed by an entrepreneur of the name 'Thomas Eddison'. Archie could scarcely believe that such a thing was possible – capturing moving pictures – the idea was astounding.

He knew that before the day was out, he would be taking on of those 'moving picture' camera's home to Misselthwaite.

Archie moved to a table of photographs, produced by the latest Kodak camera. A huge crowd jostled about, and Archie awkwardly slid through the crowd, making his way up to the table.

The table was covered with all manner of photographs – from portraits of people from countries he'd never seen, to pictures of landscape, of buildings, animals, and wildlife. A picture of a single rose caught his eye, a rose, which was not black and white, like all the other photographs, but which had amazingly been coloured a deep red

He reached towards it, at the same time as another hand – this one small and glove clad.

He looked up, into the surprised eyes of a young woman.

'Oh, ah, please excuse me.' He mumbled, embarrassed, then lowering his head, offered her the photograph. 'here, please take it.'

'But sir, you did touch the photograph first.' She replied. Her voice was light and musical, with a touch of humor to it. He looked up once again, and found himself staring into the most beautiful and compelling eyes he had ever seen - agate gray in colour, framed by long dark lashes. The young woman was smiling at him, in a rather amused way, and looked as though she was about to break into laughter. He then realised that he'd just been staring at her, while she was patiently waiting with the photograph in her hand. Feeling like a fool, he hastily took it, mumbling his thanks.

'Let me introduce myself', she began, still looking amused. 'My name is Miss Lilias Lawrence. And you are….?'

'Mr Archibald Craven.' He began, feeling his cheeks burning bright red. Could it be possible that this young woman – this beautiful young woman – was actually introducing herself to him?

She offered her hand and he took it, noting how small it felt within his own, and how warm. He shook it, much like he would a man's hand, and she laughed again.

'Very pleased to meet you, Mr Craven. So tell me, do you always come to these conventions intent on browsing through photographs of flowers?'

'I … ah….. I have always had a keen interest in flowers, and I love gardens.' _You love gardens? He cursed himself inwardly, good god man, why is it that every time you are around a beautiful woman you can think of nothing sensible to say?_

'So I see!' she replied, and he once more noted how melodic her voice sounded, and how he dark eyes lit up when she smiled.

'Here', he said softly, and passed the photograph to her, with trembling hands - even though he had barely looked at it. Her fingers curled around it gently as she took it from him and he watched her as she proceeded to examine it, her face radiant with a childlike wonder.

'Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?' she exclaimed drawing in her breath.

'Yes', he agreed, not looking at the picture, but instead at Miss Lilias Lawrence. 'It is'.

* * *

**Ok, so that is all for now. Please feel free to leave any thoughts you may have on this chapter, or on the chapters that precede it! **

**Archie is in love! awww... and Lilias will soon be, too - once she gets to know him.**

**Note - in case you were wondering, colour photography of this nature (where colours are superimposed onto black and white photos) was introduced in the late 1870's. So the photo Archie and Lilias are looking at would have been created using this technique. **

**I have based Lilias's character on the 1993 movie, in which Lilias and Mary's mother are twins. The book is slightly different - in the book Lilias is Captain Lennox's sister - hence in the book she would have been 'Lilias Lennox' before she married. However, in this story I have devised the fictional surname of 'Lawrence' as in the movie it is Lilias's twin sister who marries Captain Lennox. I hope this helps clarify things. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Many thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter - and I'm pleased to hear that people are enjoying this story so far. **

**A/N- This story takes place in London, around the early 1890's. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'I am so very pleased to have met you, Mr Craven.' She said, taking his hand one final time. 'I do hope our paths cross again at some point.'

The large room of the St James hall was bustling with people, yet her voice lifted over the general din like the sweet melody of a small bell.

She passed him the photograph. 'Here, please take it. I insist.'

'I……' he began, only to find with a little annoyance, that his vocabulary seemed to have almost completely dried up, 'thank you, Miss Lawrence.'

She laughed once more, smiling at him with her eyes, and then she was gone, moving backwards through the throng of people that surrounded the display. Archie's eyes followed her as she went, not leaving her until she completely disappeared. He sighed and shook his head, not wanting the image of her eyes to fade from his mind. _'And__that'_, he told himself _'is the closest you will ever get to being intimate with a woman.'_

* * *

Archibald Craven stood by the window of his room, breathing in the cool night air, quietly turning over a photograph in his hands.

It was a photograph of a deep scarlet rose, and as he looked at it, his thoughts turned to the young woman who had given it to him, the young woman with the musical laugh, and beautiful dancing eyes.

* * *

'So, Archie', remarked Dr Craven over breakfast the following morning, 'Who was that lovely young lady you were speaking to at the Conference?'

Archie nearly choked on his tea at the mention of Miss Lawrence.

He cleared his throat before beginning 'Oh …. A young woman by the name of Miss Lawrence …..' He felt himself flush when he said her name_. Miss Lilias Lawrence, and those eyes……_

'Miss Lawrence, eh….' Dr Craven mused, as though turning the name over in his mind. He looked at Archie slyly. 'You know, Cousin, I do believe that is the first time I have seen you engaged in conversation with a young lady.' He grinned rather mischievously. 'I do hope you acquired her address so we may call on her.'

Archie felt his heart begin to beat rapidly at the thought of calling on Miss Lawrence, even though he knew it was impossible. Already, he regretted not asking her for her address, even though he would never have had the nerve to do so. They had spoken for a few minutes, and had then parted to go their separate ways. And surely it was only his imagination, but had she looked sad that they were parting?

He felt his cheeks flush, and lowered his head, before sighing deeply. 'I'm afraid not.'

'You are hopeless, Archie! But never mind. Allow me to take matters into my own hands. I know for a fact that Miss Lawrence isn't the only beautiful young lady in London.'

'I didn't realise the purpose of this visit was to introduce me to young ladies.' Archie snapped irritably, while his cousin grinned with amusement.

'Archie my dear, you are missing out on one of the principal pleasures of life! Now, we can't have you locked up in that gloomy house forever, growing into more a stale bachelor with every day that passes. No, it is high time that you ventured out into society and met other people – especially young women.'

Archie felt himself freeze inwardly at the thought of interacting with other people. The pitying stares when they thought his back was turned, the whispers, the false laughter ….. the desperate need they seemed to have to get away from him, lest he contaminate them with his presence.

'No, William.' he said firmly, 'I don't think so.'

William Craven gave a large, theatrical sigh. _Really William_, thought Archie, _you seem to have missed your calling in life._

'Oh Archie, don't tell me I have to bribe you in order for you to come along?'

'Come along where?' he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

William sipped his tea, before continuing.

'Well, it so happens that Dr Sutherland is holding a small, yes Archie,_small_,' He emphasised the word, 'dinner party tomorrow evening.'

'And what would entice me to attend this _small_ gathering?'

William's eyes flashed with cunning. 'Oh, only the fact that the man has one of the largest collections of photographic equipment in the whole of London.' William mentioned casually. 'And when I told him you were interested in photography he thought it would only be fitting if he took the time to show you his collection.'

_Well, this changes things,_ thought Archie. _Being able to see, and touch all of that equipment might just make the evening bearable._

'You do know me too well, Cousin.'

William nodded, then continued. 'I heard a rumour that he even has a _motion picture_ camera, Archie.'

_Yes, it can be endured,_ thought Archie.

'Very well, Cousin, count me in.'

* * *

The next evening, Archie found himself standing in the ballroom of the Sutherland's grand home.

What his cousin had promised would be a _'small gathering'_ had turned out to be a fully fledged dinner party with over twenty guests.

The voices of people floated up all around him. He had taken an extra dose of laudanum that night, and was feeling the effects. People mingled around him. Men in white shirts and dark bow ties, women with ball-gowns and feathers in their hair. The clinking of wine glasses, the warmth of a balmy summer evening, the soft smell of jasmine. It was all rather intoxicating.

Archie, William, and Elanor, had all arrived early, and Archie was standing nursing a drink, watching the guests being announced, by Dr Sutherland, as they arrived.

'Sir Anthony Coleridge, and Lady Margaret Coleridge!'

Mr Frank Yorke, and his wife, Mrs Frances Yorke!'

A larger group of people filed into the room.

'Dr Edward Lawrence, Mrs Lucy Lawrence, and their daughters Miss Lilias and Miss Elizabeth Lawrence!'

He turned sharply, at the mention of her name. _Miss Lilias Lawrence? No, it couldn't be._

Yet it was.

She was standing by the entrance to the ballroom, clad in a light blue gown, which shimmered as she moved. She saw him from across the room, recognised him, and smiled. And then, no it couldn't be….. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if they were playing tricks on him, if it was the effects of the Laudanum…. Standing next to her, clad in a light yellow gown was her exact double. A young woman who laughed and smiled, whose eyes sparkled in exactly the same way. _She has a twin sister_…. He mused.

Lost in thought, and not seeing anything but Miss Lilias Lawrence, Archie barely noticed his Cousin sidle up to him.

'Miss Lilias Lawrence, I see.' William mused. 'Well Archie, you have no excuse not to acquire her address, now.'

'What are you talking about?' he murmured.

'I can see you can barely take your eyes off her.' William replied amicably, and grinned. 'and not only that, but she is looking at you, too….. and smiling'

'She is merely being polite.' He managed. 'Nothing more.'

William laughed, and patted Archie on the back. 'We shall see! Come, it would only be polite to introduce ourselves.'

'But', Archie hesitated, the thought of going up to her and speaking with her, all of a sudden terrifying. _What will she think of me? Surely she was only being polite when she was speaking with me at the conference?_

'Oh stop making excuses,' William replied, taking his arm and giving him a subtle shove. 'I know you, Archie, you could talk yourself out of anything, now come along.'

His legs felt as though they had turned to Jelly, and he barely knew how they carried him across the floor. Yet suddenly he was standing in front of her, with his cousin next to him as though for moral support.

'Mr Craven!' her voice was light and musical, her smile bright and alive 'Mama, this was the man I was telling you about – who I met at the photographic conference at St James.'

He shook hands with each one of them in turn, unnerved when it came time to greet her sister. Elizabeth Lawrence took his hand and greeted him, before excusing herself and making her way over to a group of men standing at the far side of the room.

'Please excuse my sister,' Lilias began. 'She is so very social at these gatherings, and likes to greet everyone she can.'

He felt tongue tied in her presence, and looked to his cousin for guidance. But William Craven was engaged in speaking to Dr and Mrs Lawrence, and had obviously said something to make them laugh. Lilias smiled and gestured towards the drinks table. 'Do you mind if we…?'

'No, of course not.' He said, finding his voice at last, inwardly cursing his mind for seeming to have deserted him at such a crucial moment. He swallowed, trying to sound casual. 'I hear the pinot noir is rather good.'

'Then I would be delighted if you would join me for a glass.' She replied, smiling at him again. 'Perhaps we could discuss our shared opinions of the conference yesterday?'

'That would be … lovely.' He replied, wondering if he was dreaming. How could it be that this beautiful, intelligent young woman wished to speak to him? He put his arms behind his back, pinching himself to see if he was awake.

Her gown swished as they made their way over the floor. Her neck was bare, her hair piled high on top of her head, and he admired the pale, creamy colour of her skin. She was beautiful, pure and lovely. She spoke as they walked, making up for his silence, and not seeming to mind his lack of conversation. As they moved through the room, he noticed some subtle stares from the other guests. _Probably wondering what a beautiful young woman is doing with someone like me_, he thought. But for once, did not seem bothered by it. Miss Lawrence (_Lilias_, he thought and felt himself shiver with delight at the sound of her name in his mind), wanted to speak to him, and that was all that mattered.

Once were clutching identical glasses of Dr Sutherland's famed Pinot Noir in their hands, they retreated to the edge of the room.

'Shall we?' he indicated with a pounding heart, pointing to the open door of the balcony, through which wafted the summer scents of honeysuckle and jasmine.

'Yes, lets.' She smiled, offering her arm, he took it, sighing with wonder, and they stepped through the door together.

Outside, the air was cool, but still warm, the wind taking with it all the scents of the surrounding gardens, and the noise of the bustling city below them. The moon was high in the sky, and it mingled with the light from the torches that lined the marble walls of the balcony. The light cast a pale glow on her skin, illuminating her dark eyes.

They retreated to the edge of the balcony, to where there stood a small table and chairs. Archie pulled one of the cast iron chairs for her, and she sat down, smiling at him graciously. A few seconds later, he joined her.

Feeling relaxed, now that they were away from the prying eyes of the people in the ballroom, Archie boldly found himself speaking to her.

'That scent of honeysuckle is lovely, isn't it?' he said. 'It reminds me of the gardens at Misslethwaite - ' he paused, before continuing 'my home.'

'Misselthwaite?' she mused 'I have never heard of it. Where do you live, Archie?'

_She called me by my name, _he thought, his heart fluttering. _How is she able to make my name sound so beautiful?_

'Well, Miss Lawrence – ' he began.

She laughed lightly 'Oh please, call me Lilias. Miss Lawrence sounds so stuffy and formal!'

'Lilias …..' he swallowed nervously. 'Misselthwaite belonged to my Father, and his Father before him. It's a very old house, located in the middle of the Yorkshire moors.' He gave a wry grin. 'I'm afraid it's rather gloomy, but the heather is beautiful in spring.'

'You were saying it had gardens?' she prompted gently. 'What are they like?'

'The gardens are very standard for that type of house. Kitchen gardens, mainly. But over the past few years I have been trying to develop some flower gardens also. There is a bit of honeysuckle, which covers the walls of the gardens – that is what the smell reminded me of. The scent of the honeysuckle in the height of summer.'

'It sounds wonderful.' She replied, wistfully. He watched as she picked her wine glass up, by the delicate stem, and took a small sip of the deep red liquid. Her lily white throat moved slightly as she swallowed. He drew his eyes away again, when he found her looking at him. 'I haven't spent much time in the country. All I know are the city gardens which are lovely, but the gardens of your Misselthwaite sound so wild and … free.'

'Indeed they are,' he smiled, thinking of the acres of trees, and various plants that surrounded the old mansion. He sighed and leant back, The pain in his back barely noticeable. As usual, the effects of the laudanum were soothing, but he had to admit to himself, being around Lilias had an even greater effect on him. It gave his mind something else to think about, something that was very pleasant indeed.

'I would very much like to see them, one day.' She ventured boldly, meeting his gaze. He hurriedly picked up his glass and took a large gulp of his wine. _Surely she hadn't just said what he thought she had, had she?_

'Really?' he said, astounded. 'I, ah, well…. I.'

She laughed 'Oh Archie! I'm sorry. I'm being so forward. It's a bad habit of mine, I'm afraid. I tend to speak my mind without thinking.'

'I don't mind.' He found himself saying, feeling a wide smile forming on his face and the awkwardness slowly departing. _It must be the wine,_ he thought, _that and the laudanum. Good lord! Get a hold of yourself, man!_

'Could you possibly advise me on some gardens I should visit whilst in London?' he asked, wishing to move the subject from the discussion of his home. It just seemed too…. Too much, somehow. To his delight, Lilias's face lit up at once.

'Oh yes, there are so many. Let me think…' she chewed absently on her lower lip. 'Ah yes, the Kensington gardens are very beautiful – and have all manner of gardens – from formal to ornamental.'

'The Kensington Gardens.' He mused. 'I have heard of them, but have yet to visit. Yes, that sounds perfect.'

'They are very large. You will probably need someone who could….. be your guide for the day, if you were to visit.' She was looking at him directly again, with those large dark eyes of hers. He felt himself flush once again, and his heart beat faster. _Could she possibly be suggesting…..?_

'I would love to be your guide around the gardens, Archie.' She said quickly. 'I'm sorry, I'm being too forward again.' She looked down.

Without even realising it, he had reached across the table and took her hand in his. His eyes met hers and he found himself saying 'I would be delighted to have you as my guide, Miss Lilias.' She smiled broadly, and Archie couldn't help smiling back. _Really, she is too lovely,_ he thought. He suddenly noticed her hand in his, feeling the warmth of her skin through her gloves. As if woken from a dream, he pulled his hand back slowly.

'How does tomorrow sound, then?' she asked, her dark eyes still meeting his with an intensity that took his breath away.

'Perfect,' he replied, feeling his smile widen – his heart felt, lighter somehow. It was a most curious feeling. 'that would be perfect.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Archie stood in his usual spot, by the entrance to the Kensington Gardens, waiting for Lilias to join him.

'Lilias', he said quietly to himself. Even her name alone was enough to make him smile. It was such a perfect name for her. Surely it was no coincidence that it was so similar to the word 'Lily'? and like the flower that her name derived from, she too was fresh and dainty … and somewhat mysterious.

They had spent three wonderful weeks together, frequenting the gardens almost every day. At first they had ventured there to look at the flowers and to test Archie's new camera. He thought back to those days, remembering how nervous he had been at the thought of being alone with her. He was so sure he would say something stupid and embarrass himself – or worse still that she would come to her senses and realise that she was becoming acquainted with a _hunchback_, but neither of those things happened.

It wasn't until the first week had passed that Archie had realised something so obvious a child could have seen it. He had fallen in love with her.

Did she feel the same way about him? He wasn't sure. Although he knew she enjoyed his company. _Don't fool yourself_, _Archie_, the old cynical voice in his head spoke up. _She likes you as a friend, but would never want you as a lover. What woman would want a cripple? _He shuddered inwardly, trying only to remember the good things – the way she laughed when he related an amusing anecdote, the sparkle of her eyes when she greeted him, the way she took his arm – almost hesitantly – when she wished to point out something of interest.

Yes, he had to try. There was so much he wanted to show her. He had an inexplicable yearning to show her his home – Misselthwaite manor – ever since he had described it to her that night at the party. He envisioned the two of them strolling through the grounds, going for long walks on the moor. Together, they might even build a garden that would be theirs alone – and fill it full of all the living things that they loved. And there would be roses. Archie knew this with certainty - hundreds of Roses.

* * *

Archie let out a shaky breath, hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve. He had a very important question to ask her.

Lilias Lawrence watched as her twin sister, Elizabeth, floated down the stairway with yet another suitor.

They seemed to come in the droves for the young Miss Elizabeth. Today, she was being escorted to luncheon by a young man named Captain Lennox. Lilias smiled, watching her sister depart. She knew it wouldn't be long before Captain Lennox was replaced by someone else – someone who was equally dashing and successful.

Lilias pushed her sister from her mind. She too had an occasion to prepare for. She was meeting Archie again, for the third time that week. They had struck up an unlikely friendship ever since meeting at her parents dinner two weeks ago. Lilias knew that many people disapproved of her seeing Archie. She had lost track of the amount of times she had heard someone refer to him as _'that poor cripple'_ or _'the hunchback'._ She knew she was compared to her twin. Elizabeth with the courageous Captain Lennox - herself with the idiosyncratic and eccentric Lord Craven. People couldn't help it and she couldn't blame them for thinking it. Nor could she blame them for wondering why someone so young and beautiful would want to spend time with someone like Archibald Craven. Yet no matter what people thought, or said in private – for she knew they talked – she couldn't help but like Archie. In fact, she had to admit, she liked him a lot. Her thoughts drifted back to one of their conversations, earlier that week.

'_Do you believe in Heaven?' he had asked her. _

_They had begun conversing about God, religion, and finally, faith. She had looked at his face intently when he asked her that particular question. She didn't know where to begin, so she said the first thing that came into her mind. _

'_I believe that this is Heaven.' She swept her arm over the length of the gardens. 'That heaven is all around us – we only have to know where to look.' She paused, searching his face for his opinion. 'I hope that doesn't offend you.'_

'_On the contrary - It is a way of looking at the world that I like very much indeed.'_

_She continued. 'I feel as though I am as close to Heaven as can be in moments like these. Especially when I'm in nature.'_

'_So does that mean that I am in your Heaven, too?' he asked, with an undertone of seriousness._

'_Of course.' She said brightly. 'And if I had to choose who would be in my Heaven, you would be first on my list – along with my family of course. They would never forgive me if I left them out of the proceedings.'_

'_There is no one I would rather be in Heaven with.' Archie said, taking her arm as they walked. 'No one at all.'_

Yes, she was awfully fond of Archie. Her thoughts drifted absently to how he might possibly feel about her. She wondered if he too enjoyed their conversations as much as she did? Did he feel that the hours went by too slowly when they were apart? She shook her head. Surely not. Archibald Craven was an extremely intelligent man – surely he had other avenues for interesting conversation in his daily life?

What she liked the most about Archibald Craven – intellect aside – was that he treated her as an equal. No man had ever done that before.

Her heart sank at the thought of him leaving London and returning to Yorkshire. She was going to miss him dreadfully when he was gone.

* * *

Archie looked at her as she spoke, hardly daring to breathe, absently fingering the small box in his coat pocket. He had been reassured that he had chosen well, that it was a splendid choice, and would delight the young lady who was lucky enough to wear it. Yet he had never felt so nervous in his life. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and he wondered, with some conviction, if he might actually faint.

'Archie? Are you okay?' she reached out and took his arm, her face etched with concern. 'You just don't seem yourself.'

He found her light touch reassuring. I can do this, he told himself.

'I have something to ask you, Lilias, something that is very important.'

Was he really saying those words? It would appear so.

They had reached a small clearing, and they were alone. He had to do it before he lost his nerve.

Bending down on one knee, he lowered himself to her feet, while she watched in astonishment and with dawning realisation. His hands trembled as he withdrew the box, then he reached his arms up to her, opening the lid, revealing the small ruby ring that lay within. The ring he had chosen because it's colour reminded him of the photograph of the red rose they had both reached for, when they first met.

His heart was pounding furiously in his chest, and he couldn't seem to find his voice. What if she said no? What would he do then? He met her gaze noticing that her eyes were shimmering. She was smiling, he realised with astonishment. She was smiling and trying not to cry. He took her hands.

'Lilias Lawrence …. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

* * *

**A/N: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and who, in their own way, persuaded to keep going with this. It means a lot. **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the 6th chapter in my story 'Archie and Lilias', which chronicles Archie's relationship with Colin's Mother, Lilias. I've planned the rest of the story now, which is a relief! and it should be around 10 chapters long, in total. **

**Feedback on this chapter would be appreciated - especially regarding the wedding ceremony. If there is anything I have left out, anything that should be changed or added in, please let me know.**

**I would just like to say - huge thanks to all of those who gave me feedback on the previous chapter. Your opinions are very much valued and appreciated, and have inspired me to carry on writing. **

* * *

**Archie and Lilias**

**Chapter 6**

The small chapel in which they were to be married was lit only by candles, and their dim glow cast an intimate light around the old stone walls of the church. Archie shifted his weight impatiently from one foot to the other. He didn't know if all men who were about to be married felt this way, but time seemed to have come to a complete standstill. He could hardly wait to see her, his Lilias. He still had trouble believing that he was standing here, that it was really happening that this day had come at last.

His cousin, William, stood next to him, as his best man. When planning for the wedding, Archie couldn't think of anyone more appropriate for the job than the young man who had persuaded him to come on the trip that had changed his life.

'Don't worry, Archie. Not long to wait now.' His cousin leant in to whisper to him. He felt him clap a hand on his shoulder, in a friendly gesture. 'I felt just like this when I was waiting for Eleanor to walk up the aisle.' Archie watched his cousin's glance drift down in a soft expression towards the young woman sitting in the front pew of the church, on their family's side.

They had wished for a small service, and so had only invited immediate family and close friends. The guests that were assembled in front of him were few, but Archie preferred it that way.

Archie glanced nervously at his watch, for the third time in the past few minutes. The feeling of dread that had been gnawing away inside him grew. What if she had come to her senses and realized she didn't want to marry him after all. The more he thought about it, the more certain he became.

He barely noticed his cousin's slight tap on his arm, hardly heard him whisper 'Look, Archie.' But then the intake of breath from the assembled guests brought his attention to the far corner of the church, and the procession that was making its way through the door.

She was clad in a gown of white satin and lace, which flowed softly over the stone floor as she walked. Her dark hair was piled up high on her head, and decorated with white freesias. In her arms she carried a stunning bouquet of white and red roses. He felt a lump grow in his throat at the sight of her, walking towards him. She looked like an angel and he wondered, not for the first time, how such a lovely young woman would wish to be with him. Yet here she was, making her way down the aisle, on the arm of her Father, and with her sister walking behind her as maid of honour. Her dark eyes were sparkling with emotion, and as she drew near she gave him the sweet and special smile she reserved only for him.

He watched as her Father stopped, kissed her on the cheek, and then let her go. She walked towards him, with her head held high, then stopped opposite him. In the soft glow of candlelight she appeared as though a being sent from heaven.

The priest walked to the front of the alter, and gave the young couple their blessing. They stood and listened, as his old voice echoed through the chapel.

'Marriage is what brings us together today. It is a sacred institution that must not be entered into lightly.' He turned to the couple, and Archie saw a kindly look in the priest's old blue eyes. 'You will be asked to promise before God, your friends and your families, that you will love, comfort, honour and protect your partner and be faithful to them as long as you both shall live.' He turned once again to the assembled friends and relatives. 'If anyone can see of a reason why this union should not take place, I would ask you to speak now, or forever hold your peace.'

This has to be a dream, Archie thought as he listened to the priest. Yet it was really happening. He looked up shyly at Lilias, and saw that her eyes were sparkling with delight and emotion. The priest turned to the couple, and asked them to take each other's hands. He took her small hands in his, feeling the tiny bones of her fingers through her soft flesh. He took a deep breath, wanting to do it right, to do her justice, then he began.

'Lilias, I take you to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow.'

He felt her tremble slightly as she begun, yet her eyes, the beautiful eyes that he loved beyond measure, never left him.

'Archie,' she said smiling. 'I take you to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow.'

The priest then indicated to William, who came forward.

'The rings please, my son.'

Archie took the small gold wedding band from the priest, and then began.

'Lililas, with this ring I thee wed. I give it to you as a symbol of our love. With my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.'

He took her hand, and slipped the ring onto her finger, then looked up to her face. Her eyes were shimmering, and he could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. She took his hand, repeating the vows he had just spoken to her, in her soft voice.

'With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you.'

He felt her slide the cool metal band onto his finger, imagining her love for him pouring through it, strengthening him from the inside out. He saw the priest smile, and the conjugation nod approvingly. He felt his heart pounding furiously in his chest, and a lump form in his throat. The priest spoke once again.

'By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.' He turned to Archie. 'Young man, you may now kiss your bride.'

He bent down and took her in his arms, and kissed her. Her soft lips responded against his own in an assurance that she would never leave him. He kissed her with the knowledge that they were now married, that they were now together as one, to be parted only by death.

* * *

That night, long after the celebrations were over, Archie sat on the edge of the large canopied bed in their hotel room where they were to spend their first night as man and wife.

She came towards him slowly, clad in a long, flowing nightgown. He dark hair was now loose, and it spilled down her back in long tendrils.

He got up and pulled her towards him, and she responded eagerly in his arms, almost melting into him. He could feel the soft shape of her through her nightgown, and felt anticipation build at what was to come. He wanted so desperately to please her, and he hoped that he would be able to.

'I've never done anything like this before.' She admitted to him, blushing shyly. 'I'm a little afraid.'

'Don't be afraid.' he replied, still holding her to him. 'I would never hurt you, Lilias. You are so precious to me.'

'I can barely believe it. We're married, Archie. I feel so …. So happy. It's all I've wanted since the moment we met. To be close to you, like this. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.'

He stroked her cheek, wiping away the lone tear that trailed down it. 'You are all I've ever wanted. You must know that. Because of you, I am happier than I ever thought possible.'

He thought back to how he used to drown himself in Laudanum, and how he hadn't touched a drop of it since they met. She had changed his life for the better, had helped him see that it was worth living, that their was a world of possibility. He wanted to tell her all of this, to let her know how much she meant to him. He couldn't begin to tell her, so instead he pulled her towards him and kissed her - a kiss so passionate and intense that it took her breath away. He loved her so much, and for the simple reason that she loved him as he was, that she accepted him completely. With her he was no longer a deformed cripple, but a man.

'I love you, Archie.' She said softly, her voice full of emotion. 'And I can think of nothing that would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you.'

The words she spoke were like a healing ointment on his heart. Tenderly, he stroked her face once again, felt the irresistible pull of her dark eyes, then leant down and kissed her slowly, and softly.

The canopied bed awaited them, and it was there that Archie took his beloved, and expressed his love for her in ways that were beyond words.

* * *

Her eyes were dazzling as she grabbed his arm, and pointed through the carriage window, towards the large stone house that they were approaching.

'Oh Archie, look! How wonderful it is!'

'Yes my dear, that is Misselthwaite - your new home.'

Her mouth was open in an expression of wonder, and Archie turned his thoughts towards heaven and thanked whoever was responsible, for putting on such a fine display of weather for his young bride's arrival.

'I love it already, and I haven't even seen inside yet. And the Gardens, Archie. All the trees and the walkways! I simply cannot wait to explore them all.'

He chuckled softly at his wife's enthusiasm. 'I'm afraid we may have to wait, but only for a little while. I'm sure all the staff at Misselthwaite are looking forward to meeting their new Mistress, and we mustn't disappoint them.'

'No, I suppose not.' She agreed, before persisting. 'But after the formalities are done, you simply must take me for a stroll around the grounds, Archie. It is such a beautiful day after all.'

'Of course I will.' He agreed.

Two hours later, once the introductions were complete, they were strolling through the grounds of Misselthwaite, arm in arm.

He took her through the kitchen gardens, and down the long walk, which lead to the grounds of the manor. They were about to turn back, when he noticed a querying look come across her face. She stopped him, and indicated behind them.

'What is beyond that wall, Archie?'

'Oh that,' he began absently. 'I believe that is what remains of a garden which has been there for hundreds of years. It is all dead now, of course.'

'A dead garden.' She mused. 'And a walled garden too…. Almost as though it was once a secret garden, tended only by those that knew about it.'

'Yes, I suppose in a manner of speaking.'

'Can we go in?' she asked.

He shrugged, indifferently. 'I don't see why not.'

The door to the garden was heavy when he pushed it, and its hinges creaked with what appeared to be the rust of ages past.

'After you, my dear.' he said, holding the door open and gesturing for her to enter.

'I think we should enter together, don't you?' she asked, and together they stepped through the solid, ivy covered walls.

He looked around as they headed down the steps from the doorway. The garden was very dead, as he had accurately predicted. Had it ever been used during his lifetime? He struggled to remember.

'Just suppose, Archie,' she began slowly 'that this was our garden – our own secret garden.'

'A secret garden?'

She nodded, absently, her thoughts far away.

'Suppose we were to make a lock for the door ... and that we were the only ones to have a key. We could almost turn this into our own personal heaven. A garden for just the two of us.'

He remembered what she had said to him, that day in Kensington gardens, about how she thought that heaven could be found on earth, and a moment of clarity descended upon him. Suddenly he visualised exactly what she meant.

'Yes, I can just see it.' He began to pace, growing more excited. 'A secret garden! of course! why, we could plant all of our favourite flowers in here – crocuses and snowdrops for the spring, honeysuckle and jasmine for the summer.' He began to walk around, seeing the old neglected garden in a new light. 'Look Lilias! This old oak tree here - we could attach a swing to this low branch.'

She laughed. A low, sweet laugh, that rang out over the garden – alive in a place full of dead things.

'That would be wonderful, Archie! And let's not forget the roses – we must have many of them.'

'How could I forget that?' he grinned. 'Of course we shall have roses – hundreds of them, if that would please you.'

She nodded. 'I think you know me too well. Oh Archie! I simply cannot wait to get started, to plant things and watch them grow!'

'We have our whole lives ahead of us to do that.' He stated. 'Our whole lives to create our bit of heaven on earth.' he found himself smiling as he mused over the idea some more. Their own secret garden, just for the two of them. A place where they could grow and nurture living things. And who knew, perhaps one day plants would not be the only thing they would grow and nurture between them? Perhaps one day there would also be a child who would grow up to enjoy what they had created. Archie felt himself grow warm inside at the thought of the idea.

'Shall we get started then?' his wife asked him, her eyes dancing with enthusiasm.

He smiled with matching delight. 'Yes, there is no time like the present, after all.'

Her eyes lit up and he wondered again how he could have been so lucky. He walked over and took his wife's hand, and together they walked around their garden, talking and laughing, their voices carrying around the garden, filling it with life once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Archie and Lilias,**

**Chapter 7**

They were sitting in their garden together, in the shade of the oak tree, allowing for some respite from what was promising to be one of the hottest days of July so far. Archie had his back propped up against the trunk of the tree, watching his wife, who lay with her head on his lap. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she absent mindedly bit her lip, as she read the letter that had arrived that morning from London.

'I still can't believe she married him, and is going to live in India, of all places.' Lilias declared, with a laugh. 'I cannot imagine my sister living in such an... exotic place – and so far from London society. She must really love him.'

He thought of the dashing young Captain Lennox, and the marriage they had attended a month earlier – almost exactly a year from the date they were married.

'Are they preparing to make the voyage?' he asked, more out of politeness than a wish to know.

She nodded, reading further down the letter. 'It says that his regiment has been posted to India and they are to depart in a week's time. Mama will be heartbroken, I expect.'

She put the letter down and turned her face up to him, and he smiled fondly at her and stroked her dark hair. It was loose, the way she often wore it when they were alone together, as she knew that he preferred it that way. He enjoyed the way it felt like silk through his fingers, and he ran his hands over it absently, enjoying the sensation.

He took a good look around the garden then – their secret garden. Accessible only by the two of them, by one of the two keys they owned. Lilias, he knew, preferred to keep hers around her neck, on a thin chain of silver. They were the only people who could enter the garden, and they were the only one's who tended it. Bringing it back to life had been hard work at first, but now they were beginning to reap the rewards of their labour as the garden was beginning to teem with life once again.

As promised, Archie had seen that hundreds of Roses were planted for her, and he had helped construct a wide swing, which hung from a branch of the old oak tree. They would often sit there together, rocking slowly back and forth, admiring the little piece of heaven that they had created in what had previously been dead and barren. Their garden was a wonderland of colour and scent - brightly coloured daffodils and fresias, honeysuckle, jasmine and clematis, which were beginning to climb up the surrounding stone walls, bluebells which lay scattered in the grass, providing whoever walked upon them with a carpet of violet.

'I may go and visit Susan today.' Lilias said. 'I told her I would bring her some of cook's baking, in exchange for some seeds from her Garden. It was hard work convincing her that I had to give her something in exchange, though. That woman can be generous to a fault!'

His wife had struck up a friendship with one of the local women – Susan Sowerby. She was a woman with a high standing in the community, who seemed to know all the comings and goings of Misselthwiate and of Thwaite village. He had met her a handful of times – a short plump woman, with many young children. Secretly, he had watched as his wife smiled and cooed over Susan's _'wee_ _uns'_, wondering how she might look with a baby of their own in her arms one day. Our baby, he thought fondly. Our child.

'Anyway,' Lilias continued, 'I think I finally persuaded her to take a gift in exchange for her kindness. And I could think of nothing she needed more than food to feed that family of hers. She already has six children, Archie! Six! And another one on the way.'

He chuckled at his wife's amazed tone. 'I think you'll find many Yorkshire women have large famillies.'

She was silent for a moment before speaking up.

'Perhaps one day, we'll have a family of our own?' she said, looking up at him shyly.

'I hope so.' he replied. 'Nothing would please me more. But there is no hurry. When it happens, it happens.'

She was silent again, and Archie wondered if something was on her mind. She turned to face him, her dark eyes glowing softly with happiness.

'Actually...it may have happened already.'

He stared at her in astonishment, barely daring to believe what she was saying.

'What? What has happened?' he stammered, hope flaring wildly in his heart. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

'I think...' she looked up at him, and her eyes were full of wonder. 'I think we're going to have a baby, Archie.'

'A baby?' he whispered.

She nodded affirmatively, laughing at his astonishment. 'Yes Archie, a baby. Our first child.'

'Have you told anyone yet?' he asked, his mind still reeling at the thought of becoming a Father.

'Only Susan. She thinks I might be about three months along. I am planning to see William soon, to get it confirmed, but I wanted to tell you the good news first.'

He leant down and drew her into his arms, and held her tightly against him, tears of happiness springing to his eyes. She was laughing and he knew if he could see her eyes, that they would be sparkling. Could it possibly be true? She was carrying his child? The idea was incredible.

'Oh my darling.' he said over and over, 'Oh my darling, Lilias.'

* * *

'Congratulations, Cousin.' William said to him, offering him a drink of scotch. 'It is true. You are going to be a Father.' William held his glass out, clinking it against Archie's, in a friendly gesture.

The two men were seated by the fireplace of William's home, and Archie turned his eyes absently to Eleanor and Lilias, who were seated at the opposite end of the room, and watched them as they chatted and laughed. Archie leaned back in his chair, relaxing his body. Finally, he felt part of the world that for so long he had only watched from the periphery. He was now an equal - a married man. He had the love of his wife, and the respect of his peers. He had discovered that life was worth living and the realisation of it had hit him like a physical blow. He had changed so much from the man that had used Laudanum to drink away his pain and sorrow - he felt like a different person. _She_ had changed him, and looking back, he didn't know how he could have lived without her.

'It appears she is nearing the end of her first trimester,' William added. 'With luck, and god's blessing, the baby should be born next February. Just make sure that she doesn't work too hard in that garden, Archie.' his cousin said, with what Archie took as his mock stern expression. 'Pregnancy can be hard on a woman. She will need to get plenty of rest.'

'Of course.' Archie replied earnestly. He knew without a doubt that he would do whatever it took to keep Lilias – and their unborn child – healthy. If anything was to happen to her – but no, he pushed the idea quickly out of his mind.

The servants began bringing dinner in, and the two couples took their places at the dinner table. Archie smiled, to see his wife at his side. Their future was bright and there were so many things to look forward to. Archie found her hand under the table, and gave it a squeeze. She returned the gesture, giving him a soft smile. At that moment, his love for her surged through him with such strength that he felt as though his heart would overflow.

Later that night, they were laying in bed together. Lilias's face was lit by the soft glow of their bedside candle. Her dark hair, spilling out behind her on the pillow, her eyes deep and thoughtful.

He traced his hand over her belly softly, feeling the soft swell of the new life that grew there, still hardly daring to believe that it was true. He heard her sigh softly, enjoying his gentle touch. She reached her arms up for him, and drew him down in an embrace, which Archie returned passionately. As he felt the softness and warmth of her body against his, and the sweetness of her breath, he knew that he would do everything in his power to protect her, and to see her safely deliver their baby.

* * *

**You guys have been fantastic with your reviews and feedback - I am so appreciative! Well, we are nearing the end of the story - only a few chapters to go and it will be finished. Anyone who knows the story will know that it will not be a happy ending, but I'm hoping that the ending will contain at least hope for the future. We'll see. Of course, there is going to be plenty of heartbreak and sorrow for poor Archie in upcoming chapters, and I'm dreading writing them in a way, but there you go... thank you so much for the reviews - they are the only reward I get in writing this, and really make my day!**

**xx Elyzia**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your patience as to the delay I've had in posting this chapter. As well as being sick with the Flu, I've been super busy, but here it is - it's finally up. **

**This was one of the hardest chapters to write, as there were so many emotional scenes. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Archie and Lilias**

**Chapter 8**

Lilias's belly seemed to increase in girth every day – and with it, Archie's happiness grew. Previously, he could have never imagined being a Father, but now he longed to hold his child in his arms, with his wife at his side. He looked forward to the day with ever increasing anticipation.

In the meantime, the garden was tended – winter advanced and plants were cleared – old growth making way for new, just in time for the new baby's arrival, Archie mused – as his son – or daughter – was due to be born at the end of spring.

Lilias did not like to be kept within the house, and most days she would ask Archie to join her for a stroll around the gardens. He enjoyed these times, when he was alone with her, without the continual fussing of the servants and housekeeper, Mrs Medlock. The staff at Misselthwaite had taken an instant liking to their young Mistress, and the older women were only too keen to offer advice to the young woman, regarding her pregnancy. Lilias, as always, accepted the advice graciously and Archie marvelled at the way she had of making everyone around her feel special and important, regardless of their social standing.

Susan Sowerby was also a frequent visitor to the house, and she would often bring her children with her.

'It seems to have been raining for two weeks on end, Archie.' Lilias complained, as she stared out of their bedroom window at the grey and misty moors below. 'I wonder when it will stop raining and we can go outside?'

'Patience, my dear.' Archie murmured, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her large stomach. 'The rain will ease off eventually. In the meantime, relax and enjoy yourself – if what Susan Sowerby says is true, you won't have the time once the baby is born.'

'We'll see about that.' She grinned, then her face lit up in wonder. 'Oh Archie! The baby – it's kicking again! There,' she placed his hands on her stomach. 'Can you feel it?'

He felt the slight movement beneath is fingertips, and he smiled. It was such an amazing and wondrous thing. Their baby – his and Lilias's.

* * *

They lay in bed together, facing each other, Archie lightly stroking Lilias's face.

Her dark hair was splayed out on the pillow rather like a halo, lit softly by candlelight.

'Lilias.' He whispered, not knowing if she was yet asleep. Something was troubling him, and he had to get it off his mind.

'Yes, Archie?' she replied.

'There is something I would like to ask you – and I'd appreciate it if you give me your honest answer.'

'Of course. Archie, what is it?'

'I need you to tell me if I'm a good person – and if I'll make a good Father. I need to know, Lilias.'

'What brought this on?'

'It's just …. Well, I've been thinking about it and I'm beginning to realize that it's going to happen very shortly – whether I'm ready or not – and there is nothing more I want than to please you, Lilias.'

'Archie,' she replied earnestly, 'you will make a wonderful Father – of that I have no doubt. And you must remember, we will be in this together – you will not be alone in raising this child, Archie.'

She was right, of course, and Archie kissed his wife passionately. Still, he could not get rid of the nagging sense of fear that lurked in the back of his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

_'Lilias? Lilias.' _

_He had to find her, and he now ran through the deserted halls of Misselthwaite, searching for her. _

_Everything was shrouded in darkness, as though the manor had been deserted for many years. He listened as his voice echoed down the empty passageways, proving that he was indeed, alone. Panic began to rise inside him, steady and with increasing frequency. Where on earth was she?_

_The darkness of the manor melted into the darkness of the grounds outside. He looked around wildly. Illuminated by moonlight, he could see that like the manor, the gardens had not been tended for quite some time. Wild and overgrown, with leaves littering the paths that twisted and turned towards the kitchen gardens... and their secret garden. _

_'Archie!'_

_He turned violently at the sound of his name being called. It rang out pure and true, through the darkness of the night. It was coming from within the secret garden. His hand found the door knob, and he turned it, pushing the door open and entering the garden. _

_She was standing in the middle of the garden, and he was dismayed to see that this too was overgrown, parts of it barren and dead. She appeared to be holding a small bundle in her arms. Archie stopped dead in his tracks, as though frozen to the ground. Could that be... was it their child?_

_'Archie, you found me at last.'_

_He approached her slowly, and as he drew nearer, he noticed that she was crying. _

_'Lilias, what has happened? Please tell me.'_

_'I was so worried that you would never find me, find us... Archie, this is your son.'_

_'My... my son?'_

_'You must take him now. Take him and care for him, as I cannot. I don't have much time, they are calling for me, and I will have to leave you.'_

_At last he understood. Tears ran down her cheeks in rivulets, as she passed the small baby over to him. He took it in his arms, holding it closely to him._

_'Lilias, you don't have to go. Come away with us. I will keep you safe.'_

_'It's too late.' she whispered, glancing behind her. Then he understood. He watched helplessly as dark hooded figures approached. 'I've got no where left to run, Archie. Please, take care of him for me.'_

_The surrounded her, their dark hands pulling on her light dress. Every part of him wanted to go forward, to save her, yet his feet felt as though they had been rooted to the ground. _

_'Lilias! I love you!'_

_'I love you, Archie – don't forget about me! And please take care of our child.'_

_She was being dragged further away from him. _

_'No! Don't take her, I won't let you have her!' he shouted, struggling to move forward. _

_Yet he could only watch helplessly as she was taken into the darkness that lay beyond the garden. _

* * *

'Archie, Archie wake up. You've had a nightmare.'

He jolted awake, thrust back into another reality. He looked around wildly, half expecting to see their room a ruin, everything dead and dusty. Instead, he met his wife's concerned eyes. She reached out and brushed his hair from his forehead.

'Shhh... everything is alright, Archie. It was only a dream.'

He pulled her towards him, so relieved that she was real, and that she was here with him.

'You were crying out, my love. I had to wake you.'

'Oh Lilias, Lilias, thank god you're here.' it was all he could say, as his hands felt every inch of her, as though he had to prove to himself that she was real and not merely another dream.

'Of course I'm here,' she murmured into his hair. 'I don't plan on going anywhere.'

The lay together for a few more minutes, the dream gradually fading away. Yet he couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt.

Lilias gradually pulled away from him, then groaned as she got out of bed, placing her hands on her back, her face a grimace of pain.

'It's always bad in the morning.' she said, trying to appear light hearted, at his worried expression. She walked slowly over to the windows, pulling back the heavy curtains, letting the early morning sunlight spill into the room. Archie could see that it was going to be one of those warm early spring days. Lilias smiled with delight and came back to the bed, taking his hand.

'Look at that day out there, Archie! We simply must go into the secret garden today. Imagine how wonderful it will be in there, with everything growing.'

'Of course we can.' he said solemly, the dream still lingering on his mind.

'We could even take your camera and take some photographs.' Lilias suggested.

'Yes, that would be a good idea.' he said, struggling to sound normal. Yet doubt remained in the back of his mind. Would it really be a good idea to go into the garden today? He wasn't sure why, but he felt a feeling of dread at the idea.

_Surely it was merely the dream_, he told himself. _Don't be such a fool, man. _

He made up his mind to cast the dream to the very edge of his conciousness, where he hoped it would stay so he could enjoy a carefree day with his wife.

* * *

Archie found that the day soon lived up to it's promise. It was still early spring, but the weather that day was warm, and Archie found himself wishing that he could remove his shirt. They spent a pleasant morning in the garden, laughing and taking photographs using the camera that Archie had purchased from the conference, where he had first met Lilias. Archie could not recall ever seeing his wife so happy, and he looked forward to seeing the photographs once they were developed – which he was able to do in his very own darkroom.

After posing for a portrait with his wife, as she sat on the swing, Archie retired to the shade of a nearby tree to watch her as she swung idly back and forth. Every so often her hand would drift to her belly, and a dreamy look would come over her features. Archie knew at moments like these, that she was thinking of their baby.

'Don't swing too high, Lilias.' Archie called, watching his wife as the swing lifted her higher off the ground.

'Don't worry, Archie! It's perfectly safe. I'll be fine.'

He leant back again, feeling like the world's biggest kill-joy. His wife was merely enjoying a swing in the mid-afternoon sun. What could be wrong with that?

He cast his eyes up to the rope of the swing, as if to prove to himself that it really was safe. Yet it could easily support the weight of two people, but even so... It was then that Archie noticed something that he should have picked up on months before. The branch that supported the swing had cracked down the middle. He stood up wildly. It could break at any time.

'Lilias! Stop!' he yelled at the top of his lungs, getting up and waving his hands at her. 'The swing, it's not safe!'

'Archie, what? - ' she replied, and then he heard it, the sickening crack of the branch as it broke. He watched helplessly as it came down, throwing his young wife off the swing and onto the ground.

'Nooo!' Archie screamed, finding his feet and running to his wife's side. She lay sprawled on the grass, the branch and swing a few metres away. Quickly he reached down, realising in passing that her eyes were shut. She was groaning quietly.

'Oh Lilias, no, this can't be! Please wake up, look at me!'

'Archie.' her eyelids fluttered. 'What ... what happened?' She tried to sit up, then coughed violently. Archie watched in horror as red flecks of blood appeared on her lips.

'I have to get you inside Lilias, I need to call the Doctor.'

He leant down, gently cradling his wife in his arms. He picked her up with surprising ease, and then placed her arms around his neck. She flopped listlessly in his arms, and he felt panic rise within him. He made his way to the door of the garden as fast as he could, before calling for help.

'Help! Someone help! My wife has been injured!'

He stumbled down the path, intent on reaching the manor, calling out as he went. He heard footsteps pelting down the gravel path, as two of the gardeners came running.

'Lord Craven, wha' has happened?' the older of the two men asked. Archie recognised him as Ben Weatherstaff, one of the senior gardeners at Misselthwiate.

'My wife has had an accident. I need help, quickly. Please, take my horse. Fetch the doctor! Hurry!'

'Right away Mr Craven.' the man replied, 'You,' he said, gesturing to the younger man. 'Ride into th' village an' fetch th' doctor immediately.'

'Ben, go up to the house and tell Mrs Medlock what has happened. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Yes Sir.' replied the older man, before turning and running down the path. Archie continued to walk towards the manor, listening to Lilias's laboured breathing as he did so. Never in his life had he felt so afraid.

'Lilias, please hold on,' he whispered jaggedly as he walked. 'God please, don't take her from me!'

* * *

'Your wife appears to have two fractured ribs.' The Doctor said, solemnly. 'I've patched her up as best I can, Mr Craven. Now we can only wait. Her fate is in God's hands now. There is something else you need to know – her baby is coming. I'm afraid the shock of the fall has sent her into premature labour – and she is in no condition to be giving birth.'

Archie listened with rising despair at the Doctor's words.

'Surely there is something you can do? She can't be having the baby, not now!' his voice rose, almost hysterically.

'I have called for Susan Sowerby to come. She is the best midwife in the village. She should be here shortly.'

Panic rose within him, like nothing he had experienced before. He was not ready for this. He felt his self-possession slip away, slowly ebbing out of him, to be replaced by fear. Without Lilias beside him, with her calm voice and loving touch, he had nothing, he was nothing.

'I need to see her, please let me see her.' he cried, feeling tears of desperation come to his eyes.

'Very well.' the Doctor nodded. 'But I must ask you, do not distress her. She needs to remain calm.'

He entered the room with trepidation, not wanting to believe that it was real – that it was his wife laying there. Yet it was. Her dark hair was spread out behind her on the pillow, and her breathing was ragged. Yet she tried to smile when she saw him come into the room.

'Archie,' she coughed slightly, drawing up more blood. 'You're here.'

'I'm here, my dear.' he said shakily, taking her hand. 'I am going to stay here with you.'

'I'm so pleased you came, Archie. I need you.' her grip was weak, and that worried him more than anything.

'Shhh... rest now.' he said, stroking her forehead.

'I can feel the baby coming, Archie.' she whispered. 'It's not time yet. I'm afraid.'

'I'll be here. There is no reason to be afraid. I'll be by your side and with you no matter what happens.'

He leant down and kissed her forehead, noting in passing how clammy it felt. The sweat on her brow had dampened her hair and her cheeks were pink, yet she looked beautiful to him. Archie felt as though his soul was slowly being torn in two. What would he do without her? How would he be able to go on. He prayed from the very depths of his being for God to spare her.

Time passed, and Archie remained with his wife, watching as the doctor took her temperature, and listened to her heartbeat. He remained with her when he labour pains began to intensify and she started groaning and crying out. Presently, Susan Sowerby arrived, hurried into the room by a concerned Mrs Medlock.

'Oh Mr Craven!' Susan cried, hurrying over to the bed. 'I heard wha' happened. I'm so sorry, Sir.'

'So am I, Susan. But right now I need your help. You must help deliver this baby.'

'Aye, tha' I will.' she replied. 'I will do my best, Sir.'

He watched as Susan walked over to the bed, and began conversing in low tones to the doctor, he watched as both of them looked over towards Lilias, concern on their faces. The feeling of dread within him intensified.

Susan presently came over and sat on the other side of Lilias, holding her hand and speaking to her in a low, calming voice. Lilias looked over at her friend weakly, and smiled.

'Susan, you came. I'm so pleased you are here with me.'

'Don't you go talkin' now, Mrs Craven.' Susan replied. 'Tha' mun save your strength for th' baby.'

Lilias nodded weakly, then Archie saw her features contort in pain as she was struck by yet another contraction.

'I've been timing the contractions and they appear to be becoming more frequent.' Archie heard the Doctor say.

The plump woman nodded. 'I was afraid o' that.'

The night passed on, and Archie could never remember a longer night in all his life. He remained at Lilias's side throughout, never letting go of her hand, willing her to hold on, to be strong. Wishing he could somehow pour his energy into her, to make her stronger. Every groan and cry that came from Lilias seemed to pain Archie's very soul. It shouldn't be like this, he thought. This should not be happening.

Presently he noticed both the Doctor and Susan Sowerby conversing in whispers at the far corner of the room. He caught the Doctor's eye, and noticed how the Doctor looked away quickly before carrying on with the conversation. Archie felt anger coupled with fear rising up in him, and he quickly strode over to where the two were talking.

'What is going on?' he asked, once again shocked at how his voice was rising.

'Mr Craven, please sit down. We're taking care of things.'

'I want to know what's happening.' he said. 'You have to tell me!'

'Lord Craven, please.' Susan pleaded. 'For th' sake of your wife, keep your voice down.'

'I will not go anywhere until I know what's going on. What's happening to Lilias?'

The Doctor exchanged a knowing glance with Susan Sowerby. When she nodded, he sighed, before speaking.

'Your wife has lost a lot of blood, Mr Craven. To be honest, I don't know if she will have enough strength to deliver the baby.'

He felt the room spinning around him, and he staggered back to slump into a nearby chair.

'I'm sorry Mr Craven, but if that happens, we may have to take more... drastic measures.'

'What do you mean?' he whispered, wondering if this nightmare would ever end.

'We may have to remove the baby by other means.'

Suddenly, Archie had a vision of exactly what the Doctor was talking about. He felt Susan Sowerby's sympathetic hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see tears forming in the woman's eyes.'

'I'm sorry, Mr Craven.' she said. 'But we've done all we can. She is jus' too weak.'

'But will it work? Can you save them both?'

'Mr Craven, I have the greatest confidence in my ability, and that of Mrs Sowerby, but the simple truth is that your wife has been weakened by the loss of blood. She may not make it through the procedure.'

'I can't accept this...' he muttered, turning away. 'I won't allow it to happen.'

'Perhaps it would be best t' go an sit wi' her for awhile.' Susan Sowerby's gentle voice suggested. 'Jus' be wi' her.'

He nodded, getting up out of the chair as though in a dream, and heading back to his wife's bedside. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them slowly when she felt his hand encircle hers.

'Archie...' she said weakly. 'You're still here.'

'Yes, Lilias. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you, ever.'

'I'm so happy you're here.' she said dreamily. 'I would feel so alone, otherwise.'

'I won't let you be alone, and I'm not going to leave you.' he said, through his tears. He gripped her hand tightly.

'The baby is coming, Archie. But I'm so tired...'

'Just stay Lilias, stay with me.'

He sat with her, stroking her hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. Presently, the Doctor walked over.

'It's time, Mr Craven. I'm going to give her something for the pain, then we will try to save her baby.'

He watched helplessly as the Doctor withdrew a syringe from his bag, and injected it into Lilias's limp arm.

'This way, she won't feel anything. It's better this way. She won't be in any pain. Mr Craven, I recommend that you wait outside until the baby is ... born. It will not be pleasant to watch.'

'Archie...' Lilias's voice murmured. 'Where are you going? I feel... I feel different.'

'I just have to leave for a few minutes, Lilias, but I will come back.'

'I know you will.' she said, 'you are so good to me, Archie.'

He wiped his tears away, and bent down to kiss her forehead, then he hurried blindly from the room, stumbling as he went, and slumped down in a chair outside the door.

* * *

Time passed slowly, and all Archie could hear were the muted voices of the Doctor and Susan Sowerby. Archie felt as though he had aged one hundred years in a matter of hours. Absently he touched the cuffs of his shirt, noticing for the first time that they were stained with blood. Lilias's blood. He put his head in his hands, wishing he could shut out the world, that it would go away and he would wake up to it all having been a dream – that he would wake up safe in bed, with Lilias at his side.

Through the blur of his thoughts and emotions, Archie heard the muffled cry of an infant, coming from behind the closed doors. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Archie turned to see Susan Sowerby standing in the doorway.

'You have a son, Mr Craven. We were able to save him. The Doctor says that tha' may come in now and see Mrs Craven.'

'How... how is she, Susan?' he asked desperately.

The woman shook her head. 'Verra' weak, Mr Craven. But she wishes' t' see thee.'

He raced into the room, and was once again at his wife's side.

'We have a son, Archie.' Lilias said, slowly, and so softly he could barely hear her. 'And he is beautiful.'

'Yes, I know. But you must rest now. You have to get better.'

'I'm so tired, Archie. But so happy that you are here with me. You won't leave me again, will you?'

The tears began to flow steadily down his cheeks. 'No, I'm not going to leave you again.'

'Colin... that is what I want to name our son.'

He nodded mutely.

'Look after him for me, Archie. Promise me you will.'

'I promise.'

Archie's thoughts flashed wildly through his mind. How could it be, that this was happening to them? Only this morning, he was lying next to Lilias in this very bed, looking forward to the day to come. She had stood by the window, encircled in bright sunlight. Now she lay still, her hand weak in his, she was fading away from him, and there was nothing Archie could do about it. He tried to push away the voice that told him his wife was dying, he tried not to look at the sympathetic faces of the Doctor and Susan Sowerby, yet the grim reality of the situation was beginning to creep over him.

'I'm so tired Archie. Can I sleep now?'

He leant down and kissed her forehead, not noticing the tears that fell onto her pale cheeks.

'Yes my darling, you may.'

She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes, half closed with weariness.

'I love you, Archie. Know that I'll always... love ... you.'

'I love you, too. My darling Lilias.'

She smiled and closed her eyes. Yet Archie kept her hand in his, not noticing when her grip ceased. He sat with her, stroking her forehead, whispering to her, his words of love and devotion. She appeared to be sleeping, and such a deep sleep it was. Perhaps that was what she needed, to get better?

He didn't know how long he sat there, by her side. It could have been minutes – or hours. Presently, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he turned around to see Susan Sowerby, weeping opening.

'I'm sorry Sir, but she's gone. There's nothin' more we can do.'


End file.
